prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Goddess Cure Mystic
Welcome Hello, welcome to Pretty Cure Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Goddess Cure Mystic page. Please read the rules for this wiki before editing further. Feel free to leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Shadowneko (Talk) 22:43, July 19, 2012 Spam Please don't spam that many pictures of one person, we don't need that many pictures of Pop's human form, and pictures with subtitles or text will be deleted. Thank's. With the Power of Flame, Wind and Passion, I'm CurePikachu! 15:14, September 30, 2012 (UTC) text on pictures I can't see where I gave you this warning before but as per the rules all pictures/screenshots must be clean. This means absolutely no JP text or subtitles on the shots at all. You've been warned now. This times I'm just gonna delete all the shots but next time you'll get a ban. Shadowneko (talk) 10:35, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Spamming Hi, i have seen that you have uplaoded picutres of Regina, and Mana. But something, we don't need everything which has happened to them, so i recommend you to stop. If you continue to upload many pictures, there's a chance that i have to ban you, since you have gotten a warning for spamming. ''"I love creampuffs, Cure Coco!" ''Cure Coco (talk) 22:38, July 1, 2013 (UTC) spam someone needs to be blocked till july you messed up international pre cure adding wrong pictures (Lionel-Sama 09:23, June 23, 2014 (UTC)) THAT WAS NOT ME, I HAD TRIED TO FIX IT!!! BUT, IT ACCIDENTLY GOT DELETED SO I HAD TO CHANGE IT BACK!!!! IT WAS NOT ME!!! IT WAS LIKE THAT BEFORE!!!!! For Goddess Shake Sorry about mistaking another one Gezz not again it was not cure Hibki or you my bad mystic (Lionel-Sama 19:47, June 23, 2014 (UTC)) Still, next you might be pissing off someone else that has a higher ranking here. Pictures Could you please lay off the picture spam? A lot of those pictures you posted are either duplicates of ones that were already posted or the character is too far away. We don't need every single action a character has done to be put in the galleries. Walking On Sunshine (talk) 22:49, July 20, 2014 (UTC) Sorry about that. PLEASE NAME YOUR PICTURES NOT NUMBERS ITS HARD FOR US TO FIND THE PICTURES IN THE SEARCH So pelase name the pictures :I'll have to go with this. please rename your pictures when uploading them or before you do. It creates a huge mess that I've yet to find time to clean up my renaming things myself. Shadowneko (talk) 17:51, August 1, 2014 (UTC) Photo Montages We do not allow photo montages on this wiki. I wouldn't know where to put that. Walking On Sunshine (talk) 02:08, August 24, 2014 (UTC) Oh, sorry, I actually found that on tumblr and it said that it was Preview of Episode 30, it actually looks interesting. Sorry again. Goddess Cure Mystic (talk) 02:24, August 24, 2014 (UTC)